Sesuatu yang lain
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [Oneshot] Aku ingat, aku pernah bertanya-tanya buat apa kita dilahirkan kalau ujungnya kita mati. / "Rasa sedih hari ini, suatu hari nanti juga akan jadi sesuatu yang lain." tag: jaemin, mark, nct dream. tw: character death. pov 1


Aku ingat, aku pernah bertanya-tanya buat apa kita dilahirkan kalau ujungnya kita mati.

Aku pernah benar-benar menanyakan itu pada ibu, tapi ibu tidak pernah menjawab. Katanya, aku tidak perlu memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

Tapi beda halnya dengan ayah. Ayah sempat diam ketika kutanya, sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut, "Supaya kita merasakan hidup."

Katanya, hidup itu indah. Hidup itu penuh perasaan. Penuh orang. Penuh interaksi. Hidup itu penuh.

Ayah benar-benar menjawabku dulu. Dia, tanpa sekalipun menatap mataku, terus menuturkan bagaimana kesempatan untuk merasakan berbagai rasa dalam hidup adalah sesuatu yang patut disyukuri.

"Ayah tidak bilang semua yang kita rasa itu menyenangkan dan membahagiakan," katanya. "Tapi percayalah, rasa sedih hari ini, suatu hari nanti juga akan jadi sesuatu yang lain."

Rasa sedih hari ini akan jadi sesuatu yang lain suatu hari nanti. Aku merasa bersalah sekali pada ayah karena dulu aku tidak mengerti. Dan sekalinya sekarang aku mengerti, aku tidak bisa percaya.

Hari di mana aku mengerti dan tidak bisa percaya, adalah hari di mana aku mati.

Aku mati muda. Aku mati di umur yang bahkan 20 pun belum. Aku mati mendahului orangtuaku, guru-guruku, teman-temanku. Semuanya.

Aku menghadiri pemakamanku sendiri. Wajahku sering sekali dikata pucat, tapi aku yakin, wajahku yang sudah kaku itu sekarang pucatnya melebihi kemarin-kemarin.

"Nana..."

Namaku.

Aku kaget begitu melihat ternyata banyak sekali yang datang berkabung. Kupikir, tidak akan ada yang menangis kalau aku tiba-tiba pergi. Jujur, aku tak punya banyak teman. Aku tak merasa disayang keluarga selain orangtua.

Tapi aku salah. Bibiku yang cerewet itu diam, menangis. Pamanku yang galak itu juga terlihat murung. Sepupuku yang jarang menemuiku juga kulihat matanya merah.

Banyak orang yang menangisiku.

Sampai aku sadar, ada satu orang yang tidak menangis sama sekali.

"Mark hyung?" Aku memanggil padanya, yang mana takkan pernah bisa dia dengar lagi suaranya. "Kenapa kamu tidak menangis?"

Aku terus bertanya di dekat telinga. Dia hanya berdiri jauh dari peti. Matanya terus tertuju pada jasadku yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi bunga.

Kesal dan bingung bercampur jadi satu. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak sedih? Dan waktu temanku yang lain, Renjun, menghampirinya sambil mengusap airmata, aku jadi tahu bahwa bukan aku saja yang merasa aneh.

"Hyung, kamu tidak mau mendekat?" katanya."Hiks— ini... ini terakhir kali kita akan melihat Nana..." Renjun kemudian berusaha menarik Mark hyung mendekat, tapi hyung terlihat enggan. Dia bahkan sampai menepis tarikan tangannya. "Hyung? Kenapa?"

"...maaf. Lain kali saja," katanya dengan tampang bersalah, apalagi waktu Renjun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Lain kali? Tidak ada lain kali lagi, hyung!" Suaranya meninggi kala tangisannya bertambah deras. Perhatian semua orang mulai tertuju pada Renjun. "Hyung harus mendekat. Hyung harus tahu kalau hari ini benar-benar yang terakhir Nana ada di tengah-tengah kita."

Kulihat Mark hyung kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa menghindar karena ada Jeno dan Haechan juga yang menariknya. Mereka juga berwajah sama sembabnya.

Mark hyung dibuat bertumpu lutut di depan tubuhku. Matanya membulat lebar lalu memerah, entah karena apa.

Kulihat Jeno sempat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mark hyung. Entah apapun yang dikatakannya, yang pasti, itu masih tidak membuat Mark hyung akhirnya menangis; dia hanya menangkupkan wajahnya dengan satu tangannya, sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak karena peti akan segera dibawa.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku gentayangan.

Aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini. Seperti punya hutang, aku merasa ditahan.

Tidak banyak yang kusadari saat itu, tapi begitu aku mulai mengerti banyak hal, aku tiba-tiba jadi menghantui satu orang yang belum menangisi kepergianku bahkan sekali pun.

Mark hyung.

Aku terus mengikutinya ke manapun. Ke kampus, ke tempat parttime-nya, ke kamar mandi... ah, kelepasan.

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi sesuatu seperti mengharuskanku untuk terus mengekorinya ke manapun dan kapanpun.

Selama beberapa hari ini kuperhatikan, dia tak jauh berbeda dengan dia yang aku kenal. Dia masihlah seorang Mark Lee yang pekerja keras dan mudah dekat dengan orang. Dia masihlah seorang Mark Lee yang kukagumi.

Mungkin kalian harus tahu ini, tapi Mark hyung itu benar-benar pandai me-manage perasaannya. Dia selalu tersenyum, jarang mengeluh. Orang-orang lalu akan langsung berasumsi sendiri, bahwa Mark hyung hidupnya nyaman tanpa masalah.

Tapi tidak. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa salah lebih dari ini. Mark hyung juga punya masalah, tapi dia sangat tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meng-handle sehingga masalahnya itu hanya tampak pada tempatnya.

Dan kurasa, sekarang aku tahu apa tempat masalahnya. Kamarnya.

Senyum-senyumnya yang biasa kulihat dulu, langsung hilang begitu ia menapakkan kakinya di kamar.

Dia terus begitu selama beberapa hari terakhir. Masuk kamar lalu melempar diri di kasurnya. Bermain hape sejenak untuk mengecek pesan, membalasnya, lalu mendengarkan musik kira-kira setengah jam.

Aku tahu Mark hyung suka banyak jenis musik, jadi aku juga tidak heran mendapatinya tengah mendengarkan lagu yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

[Aku memanggil padamu lagi.]

[Aku janji ini yang terakhir kali.]

Aku mendekat padanya yang terlihat lebih gelisah selalu saat lagu ini dimulai.

Dia memejamkan matanya, layaknya lagu ini menyakitkan.

[Maafkan aku.]

[Jauh di dalam hatiku, ada cinta yang tak kau tahu.]

Dia terus diam, tidak akan pernah sadar aku sudah sebegini dekatnya dengannya. Aku duduk di tepi kasurnya yang tidak begitu besar dan tidak begitu rapi.

Aku sudah mendengar lagu ini berkali-kali sejak aku mulai mengikuti Mark hyung. Waktu itu, aku langsung dibuat penasaran. Ditujukan kepada siapa rasa cinta yang disimpan Mark hyung dalam hatinya? Seperti itu.

Aku mengenal Mark hyung sudah lama. Rasa-rasanya, Mark hyung adalah orang lain pertama yang kukenal. Aku seperti tumbuh besar bersamanya. Tak jarang aku mengklaim diri sebagai orang yang paling mengenal Mark hyung melebihi siapapun.

Anehnya, selama itu, tak sekalipun aku pernah dengar, Mark hyung punya perasaan yang seperti itu tentang seseorang.

Tapi sekarang aku sadar. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal Mark hyung.

Aku sadar waktu itu, waktu aku memerhatikannya lekat-lekat, bersamaan dengan lagu ini diputar dengan volume rendah.

Mark hyung menyebut sebuah nama.

"Jaemin..."

Namaku. Dia menyebutnya lagi hari ini. Masih dengan suara yang sama pasrahnya.

Muka diusaknya kasar sambil meringis, menggigit bibir. Dia terus memanggil namaku seakan berharap akan ada yang menyahut.

[Permohonanku selamanya.]

[Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu sekali lagi.]

Sekali lagi.

Pernahkah dia menggenggam tanganku? Tidak. Tidak sekali pun.

Aku makin mendekat. Dia sudah tidak menutup matanya, mukanya. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar. Entah memikirkan apa.

Aku ingat, waktu pertama kali aku mendengar dia menyebut namaku, airmataku jatuh.

Aku terus bertanya, apa yang ingin Tuhan tunjukkan padaku dengan membuatku tidak bisa pergi. Apa itu supaya aku tahu, orang yang sangat kukagumi dan kuanggap dekat juga menganggapku seperti itu?

Aku teringat kata ayah. Rasa sedih hari ini akan jadi sesuatu yang lain suatu hari nanti.

Apa itu berlaku juga sekarang saat aku sudah mati? Apa harusnya dulu aku juga bertanya soal hidup setelah mati? Apa aku bisa bahagia nantinya sebagai balasan dari rasa sedihku hari ini, karena baru bisa membalas perasaan Mark hyung saat aku sudah tidak bisa bersamanya lagi?

Kata orang, telat itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Tapi apa bedanya? Aku telat sadar, dan karena itu kita sekarang jadi bukan apa-apa. Kami sudah selesai tanpa pernah memulai.

Sore itu, aku hanya menatap sosok sedih Mark hyung yang malamnya menangis dalam tidurnya, bersamaan denganku yang pandangannya jadi tidak begitu jelas; Mark hyung tidak menangis sendirian.

end.


End file.
